


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°1 : « Chocolat »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé a trouvé quelque chose pour supporter les longues absences de son époux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°1 : « Chocolat »

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Je reprends mes publications dominicales avec ce petit recueil de drabbles ^-^' J'ai quelques petits thèmes à associer avec quelques personnages, mais si vous voulez me proposer d'autres idées, je verrais ce que je pourrais en faire :D
> 
> Le titre du recueil est une référence à la novélisation de l'épisode III, où Anakin se souvient qu'Obi-Wan lui a dit que même les étoiles mourraient, et que pour cette raison, Anakin devait accepter la mort comme quelque chose de naturel (ce qu'il n'a pas trop assimilé, vous en conviendrez).

Ses soirées en solitaire étaient longues et déprimantes, et pour cette raison, Padmé avait rapidement pris la mauvaise habitude de manger du chocolat pour se réconforter. Chaque soir, alors que ses pensées se focalisaient sur Anakin et son absence pesante, la Sénatrice cédait à son péché mignon.

Bien sûr, les conséquences de cette consommation quotidienne de chocolat apparaissaient petit à petit sur sa silhouette, et quelques petits bourrelets disgracieux se faisaient voir sur sa menue stature. Et si Anakin, lors des rares fois où il revenait sur Coruscant, les remarquait, il ne disait rien à ce propos.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour cette semaine :) Je vous propose de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit drabble ^-^'
> 
> Le prochain sera donc publié dimanche prochain :D Bonne semaine ! Et bonne rentrée scolaire à tous ceux qui sont concernés ;)


End file.
